horse_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Predicates
Definition Predicates are a system used in the horse world to judge the quality of stallions and mares, and determine their eligibility for registries. These qualities include their conformation, their performance in their sport discipline, and the qualities they pass down to their offspring. A predicate system based mostly off the predicates that are earned by Friesians and Dutch Warmbloods in The Netherlands is used in Horse Reality, with some of the predicate categories still pending implementation. In the game, predicates serve as quality indicators but are not linked to registry admission. The predicates that a horse has earned will be listed on its profile page, at the bottom of its info box to the left. Types of predicates There are 6 different types of predicates to be earned: # Star # Proven # Sport (not integrated yet) # Performance (not integrated yet) # Clinical approved # Approved stud (not integrated yet) Requirements Star predicate This predicate does not have any age or sex requirements. A horse or foal needs to earn three 1st premium ribbons (= 80.000+ score) at conformation shows in order to earn the star predicate. Once a horse meets the requirement, the predicate appears on its profile: The word "Star" shows up in the Predicates line of the info box. This happens as soon as the horse achieves its third 1st premium score, even if the conformation show itself is still running. Proven predicate The proven predicate is tied to a horse's offspring. Thus, the horse must be at least 3 years old to start working towards earning it. The requirements are different based on the sex of the horse: Stallions can produce offspring much more easily than a mare, which would give them an unfair advantage if the requirements were the same. As it stands, proven predicate requires the following: Mare: * At least 8 descendants with star predicates * (Or at least 1 descendant with the approved stud predicate) * Entered into a conformation show after achieving one of the above. Stallion: * At least 20 descendants with star predicates * (Or at least 3 descendants with the approved stud predicate) * Entered into a conformation show after achieving one of the above. Once a horse fulfills the above requirements, the word "Proven" appears in the Predicates line of the info box on its profile. Keep in mind that a horse must enter a conformation show once it qualifies for the proven predicate. Only then will the predicate get awarded and appear on its profile. It doesn't matter how the horse scores in that show, though. Note: Since the approved stud predicate is not implemented in the game yet, currently the only way for horses to earn the proven predicate is by having enough descendants with star predicates. Clinical approved predicate The clinical approved predicate is for stallions at 7 years or older. To earn this predicate, the stallion needs to be old enough and have good enough health and fertility. Once a stallion is 7 years old, he can undergo the clinical check at the veterinarian. This will take the five health stats and the semen quality stat into account. If each of these stats is 75+ points high, the stallion receives the predicate. In that case, "Clinical Approved" appears in the Predicates line of the info box on his profile. However, if even just one of these stats isn't high enough, the stallion will not receive the predicate. No other factors beside the five health stats and fertility are considered. Increasing a stallion's physical fitness or affection, training or feeding him prior to the clinical check, and similar strategies, won't affect the results at all. No special preparation is required. The clinical check can only be done once, as the stallion's health stats and fertility don't change over time and are unaffected by anything the player does (such as care, exercise, vaccination, hoof trimming, etc). Thus, a repeated check wouldn't yield different results. If a stallion of 7+ years doesn't have the clinical approved predicate, but also doesn't show up for the clinical check at the vet, it means he's been checked before and failed to receive the predicate. The fertility stat can't get tested yet. The five health stats can get revealed by a health check at the vet, and then show on the Health tab of the horse where it's possible to estimate the numbers behind them. An "excellent" health stat is 80+ points high and definitely qualifies for the clinical approved predicate. A health stat which is "average" or worse is under 60 points high, and will cancel out any chance of earning this predicate. A "good" health stat is 60-80 points high and could either manage or fail to meet the 75+ criterion for the predicate. Based on this, if a stallion fails the clinical check, you can tell which of his stats could have possibly caused this. In the future, in order to receive the approved stud predicate (not integrated yet), a stallion needs to have the clinical approved predicate first. Sport This predicate is not yet implemented in the game, and cannot be earned yet. The Royal Dutch Sport Horse society defines this as: "A jumper must be M-jumping (1.20m) or M-eventing (cross 1.00m, Jumping Course 1.05m) and have five winning points. Dressage mares must be Z1-dressage with one winning point or M-eventing with five winning points." Based on this information, a sport predicate horse would be expected to not only perform well in the discipline, but also have reached a high level in their discipline. Performance This predicate is not yet implemented in the game, and cannot be earned yet. The Royal Dutch Sport Horse society indicates this may be earned by the horse achieving a high score in a performance test. Approved stud This predicate is not yet implemented in the game, and cannot be earned yet. The clinical approved requirement will be a premise to earn this predicate. Category:Gameplay